


"you did what?!"

by profoundlycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycas/pseuds/profoundlycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another tumblr prompt. just for laughs :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	"you did what?!"

Dean walked out of the bunker, hoping the whole way that Cas was playing the worst prank ever. Maybe Sam put him up to it...he did still owe Dean for the whole glitter in his body wash thing. He was already trying to plot his own payback when he saw them.

It was not a joke. It was not a prank. It was real. They were real.

Dean's beloved Impala now donned 20" rims. 

Castiel could sense, and see, that Dean was not appreciative of his gesture and quickly started to try to make things better, "Well, you see, Sam and I were talking about how you do things for us all the time and I got to thinking I should get you something for the Impala since you spend a lot of time with her and I just-"

Sam cut him off right there with a howl of laughter as he walked outside, "Cas, man, I was talking about like....a nice air freshener or something. Not ...." he started laughing uncontrollably again.

Dean slowly looked at Cas, "Tomorrow, you and I are going wherever you had this done and we're going to have a nice chat with the man who did it. I'm surprised anyone would....it looks....hideous."

Cas suddenly felt a flip in his belly, he stared at his shoes as he spoke just above a whisper, "I just wanted to do something nice for you for once, Dean."

Dean walked over to Cas, lifted his chin so he was forced to see how serious Dean is, "Cas, you do nice things for me every single day, okay? I don't need....i will never need something "special." Dean smiled as the corners of Cas' mouth slowly curved upwards. "But we're still getting her back to normal as soon as we can," he slid an arm around Cas' shoulders as they walked inside to finish the movie they were about to start.

Neither of them seemed to care about Sam wondering what the fuck just happened between them.


End file.
